Studying Darcy
by Mayson
Summary: Emily   character based on Elizabeth Bennet   is in her last year of school, with her primary goal to get into the best uni. Until, the new students come and disrupt all of their lives, for the better or worse, no one knows.


Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groan with disappointment. I happen to be at the exact moment in my dream where the romantic and brooding Mr Darcy was about sweep me off my feet in a very much fairytale fashion. I try to remember the feel of his touch but it quickly disappears leaving a vague imprint. I hate how in dreams it always seems so real, then when you wake up it turns into a hazy, lost memory. However I do not make habits of dreaming of fictional characters but since we have been doing 'Pride and Prejudice' I can't help finding interest in the leading male. Last year when we were doing Othello I was just as bad. I kept trying to find reasons for Iago's corruption, that it deeper than he really was. My teacher told me I was "grabbing at straws". She said I cannot make assumptions about his life before and just accept that he was a horrid man.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Following with a thump on the wall, "Turn the bloody thing off Emily!" Lily and Caitlin's room is situated just beside mine. I daringly let my arm wander out the warmth of my duvet and attempt to find this blazing clock.

It amazingly turns off before I got to it. I believed for a second I must of developed telekinesis, but I was wrong. I peek out of my covers, the daylight breaks me out my sleep-mode. Instant headache. "What Jessica?" I mange to crackle out of my dry mouth. I realise she must of been the one to turn off that sadistic clock. "Thanks, that clock… sometimes I want to give it the miracle of life just to kill it." I looked at it with so much hatred as if it had feelings.

"What are you still doing in bed?" Her sweet face is distorted with worry.

"Don't worry it's only…" I crane my head to the clock, "6:30."

"Lily it's 7:30."

"What?" I looked at it again. Yup, it's 7:30 alright. I tumble out of bed half strangled in the arrangement of sheets. Gotta get ready! First, find school uniform. That's a mission in itself. "Why didn't Mum wake me up?" At times I don't know whether she wants to ruin me or help me.

"I think she wanted you to get some beauty sleep, since you did stay up all night long, doing that history assignment. I'm guessing she was going to take you in later." God, I'm glad Jessica woke me up. I love Mum and all but I do not want to go through another one of those scenarios. That horror ended in primary (ages 5/6 to 10/11).

"So she just left the alarm running?" Jessica shrugged in reply.

Anyway I prefer walking. Everyone I know has their full license or about to get it, I however shamefully haven't even got my learners. That is not because I have failed the test or have a fear of cars. I truthfully love walking. Everyone says I was born in the wrong time, but I don't mind. The path I take to school is blessed with beautiful scenery and harbours along quiet roads that are not polluted by industrial sounds. Just the sounds of the rustling nature, gleeful toddlers and chattering birds.

"Thanks for waking me up Jess. Umm… could you help me." I have half of my stockings on, my skirt is hovering on my hips and my hair is tangled in the buttons on my shirt that I am attempting to put on. Jessica has such I calm presence, if I didn't love her I would despise her. In matter of seconds she had me looking half decent. Usually this would be the time to put make-up on and do my hair but there is no time, literally.

I clamber out of there with Jessica rushing behind me with my damn history internal (during the year assignment that counts to the overall year grade aka VERY IMPORTANT). Dad holds out a piece of toast while I rush by. Peanut Butter, yum, my favourite. He is usually is reading the newspaper at this time but what really astounded me is his ability to put the toast together; the bread is not burnt and there is a generous amount of Peanut Butter. I finally do a once over making sure I have everything so I don't find Jane rushing again behind me.

Even though Jane and I quite close she doesn't walk with me, in fact she avoids them at all costs. Our best friend Channon shares this preference, and since she owns her own car she drives both her and Jessica to and from school. The only times I venture into that death trap, is when we are going somewhere I can't walk to or it is pouring with rain. It's not that the car is crappy or unreliable, it is Channon's driving skills I don't trust. It is an accident waiting to happen.

All three of us are in year 13 (around 17 to 18 - last year of school - next would be university) since being intelligent in Meryton College gets you moved ahead because they don't have a special high grade student classes. And seeing that the angel called Jessica didn't mind it was decided. To tell the truth she was excited and can't but help see the glass half full.

I find myself walking a bit too quick and my breathing with it. Asthma runs through the family and since I have not had any serious situations with it, I just have to be sure to keep relaxed and not overexert my body. The rush of the morning has brought up an intense and foolish side to me. I need to focus on the path ahead and breathe evenly. The beauty that envelops me creates a calmness in me as I ready for the day ahead.

I quickly look at my cell(phone) as the view of the repressing college obscures the magnificence of nature. My luck must have run off with some individual as all I've got left is me and the devil called time. 5 minutes to get to class. I have never been so tardy but I guess this is what you get for staying up late, karma.

I try my best to half run, half walk. I want to get to class quick but I don't want to bring on an asthma attack. The school comes quickly within grasp. My concentration is focused on even breathes and the speed of my walk. I'm so close I just have to walk through the abandoned student parking lot.

My eyes wander for Channon's vintage convertible, and yes, it's here. Well it's good they got here on time, now for myself, just a couple of metres. I check my phone in a panic mode and see I have about one minute. One minute, I think I could make that. Or I thought.

I hear a click from behind and are instantly pushed to the ground by something big and hard. It must have been a car door. Who would do that? Someone just opened a door on me causing me to fall on the rough concrete that is just begging to resealing… is that what you call it? Man, this person has me thinking about concrete! To top it off my hands were at my side while I was looking at my phone so I landed face first. The bell rings as I lay there mixed up with dirt concrete and blood. My bet is that I would have made it if it hadn't been for this jerk.


End file.
